Super Soft Birthday
Daryl's Super Soft Birthday is the second episode of Season 1 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Wayne and Katy plan for Daryl’s annual “Super Soft Birthday Party”, despite Daryl wanting anything but. Cold Open “Ya heard a couple o' nutsacks talking bout hockey the other day...” - Wayne Hockey players Jonesy and Reilly talk with the rookie about their upcoming road game and hooking up with big city slams. Gail and Wayne find the conversation utterly impenetrable. Plot Summary Wayne and Katy plan for Daryl's annual birthday party. - IMDB The Hicks are at the farm smoking on the porch when Daryl asks to talk: he doesn't want a "super soft" birthday party this year. Katy and Wayne explain to Dan that as a child, Daryl's mother had thrown him "super soft" parties as a child, featuring activities like cupcake decorating and boy band karaoke. The party remains on; "you don't fuck with tradition." At breakfast, Dan mentions that other guys in town are laying claim to Wayne's title as Toughest Guy in Letterkenny. Dan lays out the competition: Sled Ted; Rat-ass; Joint Boy. Katie goes outside to be picked up by the hockey players, who are scared to drive up the laneway because of Wayne. Wayne proceeds to fight Sled Ted, an easy win, and shakes his hand before returning to the farmhouse. The Skids dance in the dollar store parking lot. Stewart notices Katy as she goes in. At the tractor shed, the hicks have a discussion about cologne and perfume, during which Daryl admits he uses sunscreen sometimes just for the smell. Katy informs Wayne that the neighbor will not lend them a horse for the super soft birthday. Wayne deems a donkey an unacceptable substitute. Rat-ass arrives for the fight, and lists off conditions he wants followed during the fight. Rat-ass fights dirty, including pulling hair, put Wayne still manages to win. The hockey players hang a sign for the party, but they were unable to locate any of the ingredients for the super-soft drinks on Katy's list. She angrily sends them to the city to get everything on the list. She receives a text from Stewart asking her to email him, but she ignores it. The day of the party arrives. The Hicks sit in the barn and discuss Joint Boy and his entourage. Daryl suggests they might call on the Ginger to backup. Wayne declines, however, due to the rumour that the Ginger fucked an ostrich. The party is underway when Joint Boy arrives. He explains that Alexander, who Wayne previously defended from Angie's new beau in the MoDean's parking lot, was his second cousin, and offers to stand down in thanks. Wayne, however, wants to proceed with the fight, as he did not know Joint Boy was Alexander's cousin when he defended him. They have the toughest of the three fights, which Wayne wins. Wayne then invites Joint Boy to join for the super soft birthday party. Stewart texts Katy again. This time, she responds, if only to decline. Post-credits Scene The after-credits scene for this episode features an audition tape for Reilly and Jonesy to appear on The Amazing Race Canada. Reilly describes the duo as "big, big fans of The Amazing Race," and the two of them sing praises of each other's athleticism and "muscular dominance"; Jonesy says Reilly is like [[w:c:tedmovie:John Bennett|Mark Wahlberg in Ted]]—no, Lone Survivor rather—and Reilly says Jonesy is a "true Transformer, a real Decepticon." They demonstrate this by throwing rocks and wildly missing frisbee catches and soccer penalty kicks, and close by scrambling atop playground fixtures. Quotes * Reilly: Hey how's school going, schmelt? Rookie: It's going… Reilly: Just kidding, we don't give a fuck. * Daryl: Give a young man thirty idle seconds and he's gonna get a boner. We talked about this. * Dan: You were the toughest guy in Letterkenny. It's been some time. Now, it's safe to assume that that title is as important to you now as it was then? Wayne: Does a duck with a boner drag weeds? * Wayne: I thought it was pretty funny when I said Florida State seminal vesicles, and nobody laughed. * Katy: Hey, neighbor said he's not gonna give us a horse this year. Wayne: What? Katy: Well, he said that last year we returned him and his breath smelled like alcohol. Wayne: Well, it was probably mine. You could have lit my breath on fire the next day…. Horse was half cut, though. * Dan: I'm gonna clock this shitty Wolverine. * Wayne: Yeah, but well, like you heard he fucked an ostrich, right? Daryl: He what? Wayne: He fucked an ostrich. Dan: Allegedly. Daryl: How does a fella get caught up in that sort of business? Wayne: Well, I guess his cousin had an ostrich farm when he thought it might be fun to fuck one. Dan: Allegedly. Running Gags * You don't fuck with tradition * Daryl loves his yoghurt * End of the laneway, don't come up the property * Wayne's pre-fight routine * What Squirrely Dan appreciates about Katy * The Ginger and Boots (allegedly) fucked an ostrich * Places where Dan has hoovered schneef Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * Tries by Kaboom Atomic with Aalo Guha * You Got It by Chains of Love * Treat Me Right by Keys N Krates * Playboys by Deadly Snakes * When It Comes To You by Dead Ghosts * Axe On Your Doorstep by The New Values * Two Hundred Grand by Sunshine Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Reilly * Jonesy * Sled Ted - first appearance * Rat-Ass - first appearance * Joint Boy - first appearance Locations * MoDean's * Farm ** Porch ** Kitchen table ** Tractor shed ** Barn * Dollar store Gallery MoDeansInterior.jpg|Inside at MoDean's|link=MoDean's HockeyPlayersModeans1x2.jpg|Reilly, Jonesy, and the rookie KatySmilesatStewart1x2.jpg|A smile from Katy SkidsDanceAnimated1x2.gif|Treat me right Dan1x2.jpg|A warning from Dan GusNBru1x2.jpg|Shots of Gus N' Bru WayneSledTed1x2.jpg|Scrapping with Sled Ted SledTedWayneShake1x2.jpg|Then shaking his hand KatyWayne1x2.jpg|Reporting from the neighbour RatAssJump1x2.jpg|Rat-Ass jumps RatAss1x2.jpg|Rat-Ass rages KatySmoking1x2.jpg|Katy has a dart DarylChips1x2.jpg|Daryl gets into some all-dressed chips JointBoyWayneScrap1x2.jpg|The scrap with Joint Boy HicksSuperSoftBirthday.jpg|Super soft JonesyHorseReilly1x2.jpg|Jonesy and Reilly and the horse SuperSoftBirthday.jpg|Ready for a scrap Category:Episodes Category:Season 1